


Excel

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a PWP drabble - 'nuff said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for a Weekend challenge that I was supposed to do in August, and I promised Sharpie some porn.

Hot. 

Skin, sweat, … so fucking hot.

Arthur was on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him, body pushing back as Eames thrust into him. Blunt fingers dug into Arthur’s hips, pulling in a matched pace with the thrusts.

The dark gray sheets clenched between Arthur’s white knuckles. He howled as Eames shifted, changing his angle as he reached forward for Arthur’s erection.

Arthur cleared his throat. The real Arthur, standing in the doorway, not Eames’ projection of him who was sweating on the bed. “I'm certain I don’t sound like that.”

Eames turned and winked. The projection came.


End file.
